gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Girl Like Me
"A Girl Like Me" (나 같은 애) is a song by Gugudan, and the second and title track in the mini album Act.2 Narcissus. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 나 나 같은 애 나 나 나 같은 애 어때 Hey 그래 거기 우리 잠깐만 얘기하기 당황스럽겠지 여자가 이러는 건 첨이지 Baby I’m sorry 근데 어쩌니 니 니 니가 맘에 드는데 널 처음 보는 그 순간 촉이 딱 왔어 처음 보는 사이에 실례지만 널 내 Oh 내 내 걸로 만들고 싶어 Woo babe 갖고 싶지 안고 싶지 나 나 나 Oh 이런 여잔 본적 없지 나 나 나 같은 애는 나 나 같은 애 나 나 나 같은 애 어때 Uh 빠 빠 빨리빨리 시간만 자꾸 가잖아 솔직하게 말해 내게 다 다 다 Oh 이런 느낌 첨이라고 마 마 말해봐 어서 나 나 같은 애 나 나 나 같은 애 어때 Uh Hur hur hurry hurry Tell me that you want me Babe 넌 왜 아무 말 못하는데 Oh 날이면 날마다 오지를 않는 단 한 번의 기회야 지금 당장 날 잡아봐 3 2 1 Woo babe 갖고 싶지 안고 싶지 나 나 나 Oh 이런 여잔 본적 없지 나 나 나 같은 애는 나 나 같은 애 나 나 나 같은 애 어때 Uh 빠 빠 빨리빨리 시간만 자꾸 가잖아 솔직하게 말해 내게 다 다 다 Oh 이런 느낌 첨이라고 마 마 말해봐 어서 나 나 같은 애 나 나 나 같은 애 어때 Uh Hur hur hurry hurry Tell me that you want me A girl like me 어떠냐고 묻잖니 손가락만 꼼지락 꼼지락 대지 말고 어서 빨리 대답해 날 놓치고 후회할 게 뻔해 그러기 전에 나랑 Fun해 그게 편해 해줄 게 편애 지금 내가 약속해 Honey Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah Woo babe 갖고 싶지 안고 싶지 나 나 나 (Oh oh) Oh 이런 여잔 본적 없지 나 나 나 같은 애는 (나 같은 애는) 나 나 같은 애 나 나 나 같은 애 어때 Uh (어때) 빠 빠 빨리빨리 시간만 자꾸 가잖아 (가잖아) 솔직하게 말해 내게 다 다 다 (다 다 다) Oh 이런 느낌 첨이라고 마 마 말해봐 어서 (마 마 말해봐 어서) 나 나 같은 애 나 나 나 같은 애 어때 Uh (Yeah) Hur hur hurry hurry Tell me that you want me 나 나 같은 애 나 나 나 같은 애 어때 |-|Romanization= na na gateun ae na na na gateun ae eottae Hey geurae geogi uri jamkkanman yaegihagi danghwangseureopgetji yeojaga ireoneun geon cheomiji Baby I’m sorry geunde eojjeoni ni ni niga mame deuneunde neol cheoeum boneun geu sungan chogi ttak wasseo cheoeum boneun saie shillyejiman neol nae Oh nae nae geollo mandeulgo shipeo Woo babe gatgo shipji ango shipji na na na Oh ireon yeojan bonjeok eopji na na na gateun aeneun na na gateun ae na na na gateun ae eottae Uh ppa ppa ppallippalli shiganman jakku gajana soljikhage malhae naege da da da Oh ireon neukkim cheomirago ma ma malhaebwa eoseo na na gateun ae na na na gateun ae eottae Uh Hur hur hurry hurry Tell me that you want me Babe neon wae amu mal mothaneunde Oh narimyeon nalmada ojireul anneun dan han beone gihoeya jigeum dangjang nal jababwa 3 2 1 Woo babe gatgo shipji ango shipji na na na Oh ireon yeojan bonjeok eopji na na na gateun aeneun na na gateun ae na na na gateun ae eottae Uh ppa ppa ppallippalli shiganman jakku gajana soljikhage malhae naege da da da Oh ireon neukkim cheomirago ma ma malhaebwa eoseo na na gateun ae na na na gateun ae eottae Uh Hur hur hurry hurry Tell me that you want me A girl like me eotteonyago mutjanni songarangman kkomjirak kkomjirak daeji malgo eoseo ppalli daedaphae nal nochigo huhoehal ge ppeonae geureogi jeone narang Fun-hae geuge pyeonae haejul ge pyeonae jigeum naega yaksokhae Honey Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah Woo babe gatgo shipji ango shipji na na na (Oh oh) Oh ireon yeojan bonjeok eopji na na na gateun aeneun (na gateun aeneun) na na gateun ae na na na gateun ae eottae Uh (eottae) ppa ppa ppallippalli shiganman jakku gajana (gajana) soljikhage malhae naege da da da (da da da) Oh ireon neukkim cheomirago ma ma malhaebwa eoseo (ma ma malhaebwa eoseo) na na gateun ae na na na gateun ae eottae Uh (Yeah) Hur hur hurry hurry Tell me that you want me na na gateun ae na na na gateun ae eottae |-|English= A girl like me How about a girl like me? Hey, yeah you Let me talk to you for a bit I’m sure you’re surprised, A girl’s never been like this to you Baby I’m sorry, But what can I do? I like you When I first saw you, I got a feeling Sorry, I know we’ve never seen each other before But I wanna make you mine Woo babe I want you, I wanna hold you You’ve never seen a girl like me A girl like me A girl like me How about a girl like me? Hurry up, Time is ticking Be honest with me Tell me everything Tell me you’ve never felt this way before A girl like me How about a girl like me? Hur hur hurry hurry Tell me that you want me Babe, why can’t you say anything? This isn't a chance That you can get everyday Catch me right now 3 2 1 Woo babe I want you, I wanna hold you You’ve never seen a girl like me A girl like me A girl like me How about a girl like me? Hurry up, Time is ticking Be honest with me Tell me everything Tell me you’ve never felt this way before A girl like me How about a girl like me? Hur hur hurry hurry Tell me that you want me A girl like me, how about me? I’m asking you a question Don’t just wiggle your finger Hurry and answer me It’s obvious you’ll regret if you lose me So before you do that, have fun with me It’ll be comfortable, I’ll make you my bias Promise me right now, honey Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah Woo babe I want you, I wanna hold you You’ve never seen a girl like me A girl like me A girl like me How about a girl like me? Hurry up, Time is ticking Be honest with me Tell me everything Tell me you’ve never felt this way before A girl like me How about a girl like me? Hur hur hurry hurry Tell me that you want me A girl like me How about a girl like me? Music Video Category:Songs